


you were all of my dreams come true

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I forgot to tell you, it’s really about time we-“</p><p>“-Get married,” Dan cuts Phil off. There’s a short pause. Dan’s brain catches up with his mouth. Phil’s mouth hangs open.</p><p>(<a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105606377667/an-accidental-spur-of-the-moment-proposal-person">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were all of my dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped (or something)
> 
> Basically, I saw an [incredibly cute prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105606377667/an-accidental-spur-of-the-moment-proposal-person) on otpprompts at tumblr, and I wrote a really short (100-200 word) drabble over it, but then this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer - Not my boys. 3 
> 
> Warnings for swearing! And a lot, like a LOT of fluffy phan loving. 
> 
> title from owl city's cover of enchanted by taylor swift! love for life <333
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dan’s pretty content with his life at this very moment. He’s in his sofa crease, surfing his Tumblr tag, he’s got a mug of hot chocolate next to him, and Phil’s at the other end of the couch, doing the same thing as him. It’s pretty great.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil says suddenly, and Dan looks up. The older man looks incredible-he’s wearing his glasses, and he’s in another one of his graphic tees. It’s really nothing special-Dan wouldn’t give a shit if he saw a random passer-by wearing something similar on the streets-but Phil can pull _anything_ off.  Dan’s heart swells with affection for his boyfriend.

“I-yeah?” Dan asks, realising he’s been so caught up in admiring Phil that he’s forgotten to acknowledge him. Phil chuckles, a fond look on his face.

“Head in the clouds, Bear?” he asks teasingly. Dan feels himself flush.

“Shut up,” he mutters, with no real bite behind it. Phil smiles.

“I just wanted to show you this gif,” he says, swivelling his laptop around to face Dan. It’s a dumb fucking gif, something of an alpaca head floating around an empty field, but it’s so fucking _stupid_ that Dan laughs. Phil rotates his laptop back to face him, a pleased expression on his face, and Dan feels an odd sense of pride. _He’s_ made Phil Lester feel pleased. Granted, he does that a _lot_ , but everytime Phil smiles at him, Dan thinks of that Manchester train platform the day they met. God, Dan loves Phil so fucking much his heart can’t even handle it sometimes.

Dan’s thoughts stray to the tiny velvet box he’s got hiding in the depths of his sock drawer, stuffed at the back so it’s barely visible. Would it ever be a good time to ask Phil the question? Would Phil say yes?

Of _course_ Phil would say yes, Dan reasons with himself. He knows he can be an incredibly insecure and self-deprecating twat sometimes, but he has no doubts about Phil’s love for him. The more he thinks about it, the more Dan can picture it-he could take Phil out to dinner someday, sometime soon, and they could go back to the Manchester platform maybe, and Dan could-

“Dan!” Phil’s voice snaps him out of his marriage-hazed mind. Dan looks to Phil, feeling a little giddy.

“Yeah?” his voice sounds a bit distant to his own ears, but Phil doesn’t seem to notice.

“I forgot to tell you, it’s really about time we-“

“-Get married,” Dan cuts Phil off. There’s a short pause. Dan’s brain catches up with his mouth. Phil’s mouth hangs open.

“I, uh,” Phil says slowly, bringing a hand up to his hair in a nervous gesture. “I was actually going to say it’s about time we got more milk? I-“

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Dan cuts Phil off-again-and gives Phil his best I’m-sorry-I-did-something-dumb-forgive-me puppy eyes stare. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out, I swear, I was thinking of an actual date and place for this to happen, I’m so dumb,” Dan trails off, facepalming himself. He deserves the facepalm. Phil’s probably not _ready._ They’re both internet superstars, trying to _hide_ their relationship from millions of people. Naturally, Phil’s going to kindly reject him, and Dan’s going to live in embarrassment forever.

“Getting married works too, though,” Phil’s voice is a little amused, a little thoughtful. Dan looks up, feeling a spark of hope.

“Really?” he says, voice barely a whisper. He’s still beating himself up internally over his awkwardness and horrible timing, but the fact that Phil seems to be on board with this marriage plan is an amazing sign.

“You said you had a _plan_ for this, Bear,” Phil says. He pushes his laptop off his lap and scoots over until their shoulders are touching.

“Dan Howell,” Phil says, taking Dan’s hand. “I would _love_ to marry you.”

Dan doesn’t know how to respond. While he has been dreaming of this moment since he watched his first AmazingPhil video on Youtube all those years ago, he’s never thought of how _he_ would react. So he does the most logical thing.

“Are you laughing or crying?” Phil questions. Dan’s buried his face in Phil’s shirt, elation finally setting in and _fuck,_ he’s _engaged._

“I love you, I love you,” Dan blabbers. To be honest, he’s not very sure if he’s laughing or crying himself. He shoves his own laptop to the side and climbs into Phil’s lap, twisting himself into the latter like he never wants to let go.  
He doesn’t.

“I love you too, so much,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s ear. Dan squeezes Phil so hard he’s kind of worried he’s going to cut off his boyfriend’s-no, _fiancé’s-_ blood circulation.

“Wait, I’ve got a ring,” Dan says, at least he thinks he says that, he’s not sure what he’s doing. All he can think of is the fact that he’s _engaged_ to the best person in the _world._

“Oh, _Dan,_ ” Phil sounds overwhelmed. He grasps Dan’s face and kisses him sweetly. Dan’s mind is not comprehending, but he can kiss Phil back well enough. It’s surreal. They stay like that for a lengthy moment, tangled up in each other.

When they separate, Dan takes Phil’s hand and pulls him to his bedroom. The fairy lights are twinkling above the headboard, leaving the room with a soft glow.

“Hold on a sec,” Dan gestures at Phil to wait and bounds over to his dresser, shoving his arm into the back of his sock drawer. He hears Phil stifle a giggle behind him, and he bites back his own grin. He can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with this man.

Finally, his hand closes around the small black box and he pulls it out, whirling around and dropping to one knee in a long, smooth move. Dan’s pretty impressed with himself for that.

“Philip Michael Lester,” Dan holds out the box to Phil, who’s eyes are beginning to water. “I know this is kind of in reverse, and I didn’t prepare any kind of speech, but all I know is that I love you, so much, and I want to stay with you. Forever,” Dan’s crying again. Dammit.

“So, will you marry me? We can go buy milk after,” Dan says. Phil laughs openly, and he gets down his knee as well. He holds out his hand, and Dan takes it shyly, sliding the simple silver band onto Phil’s ring finger.

“It’s perfect, Bear,” Phil says, looking mesmerised as he stares at the ring. His face is red, and his eyes are bright with happiness. “The milk can wait, though,” he lunges forward, wrapping his arms around the younger and toppling both of them to the floor in the process.

Dan laughs, hugging Phil back, and both of them stay there, on the floor, lost in each other. Sure, there are other factors to consider, their families, their fans, but for now, it’s just Dan and Phil, Phil and Dan, _danandphil._

And, well, yeah, Dan’s still pretty content with his life at this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love!! please leave feedback as this fic is kinda ??? for me. 
> 
> come hang at my [tumblr](http://padaledcki.tumblr.com) as well, i'm kinda MIA on it always but i check it fairly often so just come say hi!! <3
> 
> ／(=⌒x⌒=)＼


End file.
